


A Sweet Misunderstanding

by DruidX



Series: Oblivion Drabbles Featuring Talis the Baker [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Bakery, Baking, Blushing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX
Summary: A customer mistakes Talis for a fellow customer and attempts some light flirting. Talis blushes a lot.
Series: Oblivion Drabbles Featuring Talis the Baker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962049
Kudos: 2





	A Sweet Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stressed_moth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_moth/gifts).



> For the prompt: "You come here often?" "Well, I work here. So I think I have to say yes."

Afternoon sun shone into the bakery as Talis sat at the small table next to the bay window. It had been a busier lunch rush than normal, enough that Rindir had called him away from the ovens to help serve. But now everything had quieted down. Rindir had left him to tend the shop while the Bosmer fixed them something to eat, and Talis had taken the opportunity to rest his feet.

The door jingled, and Talis looked up from his contemplation of the planter at the centre of the table. A tall breton, dressed in a black and gold velvet outfit, a pair of tall boots and a foppish hat strode in. His gaze swept the empty bakery, lighting on Talis, who stared up with a guileless expression.

"Greetings," the stranger said, sweeping off his hat and dipping into a florid bow. "Crispin Aveskamp, at your service."

The dunmer baker blinked. "Uh. Talis Omellian. Hello." Talis reached out a hand to shake, but instead the breton lifted it, ghosting a kiss over the back.

"It is a delight to meet you, Ser Omellian," Aveskamp said, releasing Talis' hand. The breton slid into the empty seat opposite Talis, nudging the planter out of the way.

"Oh. Ah. Please, just Talis is fine," the baker said, the tips of his ears flushing purple. "And likewise, Ser Aveskamp."

The breton gave a rakish smile, placing his hat on the table. "My friends call me Aves," he said, leaning forward, "but you can call me Crispin."

"Oh. Ah. Alright," Talis said. The flush travelled down Talis' ears as Crispin's gaze remained on the dunmer. Talis returned Crispin's smile with a nervous one of his own, reaching across to fuss with the flowers. Crispin gave a smaller smile and slouched back in the chair.

They sat in silence for a while, with Crispin glancing between the counter, the foot traffic outside the window, and Talis, who was resolutely focussed on the planter. After a moment of the breton intently gazing at the dunmer with limpid eyes, Crispin leaned forward again, flicking a long flaxen plait over his shoulder.

"Tell me: do you come here often?" he asked.

Talis looked up, startled, his cheeks purpling. "Oh. Well. I work here," he gave a bashful smile. "So, I think I have to say yes."

Crispin's eyes widened, his mouth shaping an O before it relaxed back into a bright smile, the breton's eyes crinkling. "My dear Ser, I do apologise."

Talis tilted his head. "Oh? If anything I should be apologising." He clenched his fingers together. "You came here for bread... and yet I've kept you sitting here-!" The dunmer stood suddenly, gesturing to the counter. "Please, it should be I at your service. What would you like?"

Crispin stood slower. "It's no trouble, Ser, I promise. I'm not in any hurry." He smiled again, that rakish grin that made Talis' ears flush. "In fact, it was quite enjoyable to sit and enjoy the sunshine with such pleasant company."

"You flatter me, Ser," Talis said, moving behind the counter. "What can I get you?"

Crispin visibly bit his tongue before answering, "Actually, I heard this place is famous for its patisserie. I was very much hoping to sample some of the chef's skill."

Talis opened his mouth, but all that came out for a moment was a squeak.

Crispin put a dainty hand over his mouth. "You... You're the chef?"

Talis closed his gaping mouth and nodded. "Yes, Ser. It's my life's passion. Was there something specific you'd like to try?" He moved down the counter. "All the pastries are here. Just let me know what you like the look of, and I can pop it in a box for you to take away?"

Again, Crispin had to bite his tongue. Instead, he smiled brightly at Talis.

"What do you recommend?" he asked.

"Oh well..." Talis said, beginning his explanation. Crispin listened intently, as the dunmer pointed to various pastries, while outside birds tweeted, people went about their day, and the sun moved along its arc.


End file.
